


Fading Light

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: If this is the only way... I will take it. I will seize it. I will forge my own peace, carve my own paradise, protect my dying light. Don't ever underestimate me. I can shock the world. I will shock the world. But until then... I... I'm...Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Fading Light

Title: **Fading Light**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/General  
Published: 11-24-13, Updated: 11-24-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 584

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: I feel like writing something depressing. Yay.

Also, I dislike the new webpage format. Boo.

I'm not sure what second genre this should be under, so for now, it's only under angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would have long ago made the world explode and the countries die painful deaths over and over again. OK, maybe not, but you get the point. :)

Warnings: No character explicitly named, kinda-sorta pairings if you want them to be there, lots of implied depressing subjects.

* * *

I remember back, to the times far behind us, when you would wrap me in your warm embrace.

When everything was better, peaceful, happy.

When everything was safe.

Where did your arms go? Why did you let go of me, to the cold, the suffering, the pain that is the world? How could you make me... make me suffer?

_(Though I chose it for myself...)_

Where did the light go, the light of the future? This bleak eternity that is ours seems to lack all color, all life, yet we are filled with life. Thousands, millions, billions of people inhabit our world, each harboring an inner fire that is but the faintest star in the empty space of the world. Together, united, they could form something more than what they are. So why do they not coalesce?

Why do we not cooperate?

_(I am part of the problem...)_

Why won't you answer my pleas? Why won't you hear my calls? Why won't you respond to my questions? I cannot survive the empty-full world for any longer! Please, help me, take me back to your warmth and save me and hold me and... and...

_(But I must be strong...)_

Why? Why can't we be like we once were, before this time? Even when we were torn apart by war, conflict, the desires of our people, we were closer than ever! When we were divided, our light was strong, our inner fires burning brighter than any of our people. How can we save the world and our lands and our people and ourselves if we cannot embrace the ties that bind us all?

Why won't the world listen?!

_(I have no choice...)_

Where are you?

Can you see my flickering light, my candle flame among blazing infernos? Can you feel the wind that is strengthening, ever so steadily, within my heart? Can you sense my spiraling descent into the endless void?

_(If this is the only way...)_

I will take it. I will seize it. I will forge my own peace, carve my own paradise, protect my dying light. Don't _ever_ underestimate me. I can shock the world.

I _will_ shock the world.

But until then... Until then... I... I'm-

* * *

Perhaps, someday, when I return...

_(When we are reborn...)_

Perhaps we'll be together again.

 _(Our shining future awaits..._ )

I'll be waiting for you.

* * *

_"Sorry..."_

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't resist putting very obscure references in the last part of this. So yeah, if you get them, you can have a cookie. One of them might be a bit more obvious than the other.

And... yeah. I'm not sure if the character actually dies or not. I'm not sure who the character is or who the character he/she is talking to is, either. So imagine what you will.

Hope you, uh, liked it? Were depressed by it? Something like that...


End file.
